Being Mom
by Viselle
Summary: Tak ada satu pun cara untuk menjadi ibu sempurna, namun ada banyak cara untuk menjadi ibu yang baik.


Disclaimer © **Tite kubo**

(Saya hanya pinjam karakter-karakter yang ada di dalamnya saja)

.*.

 **Being Mom**

 **By**

 **Ann**

.*.

 **Warning** : Au, ooc, typo(s).

Jika tidak suka, silakan arahkan kursor ke sudut kiri atas, atau tekan tombol kembali pada ponsel Anda,

dan

selamat membaca!

.*.

 _Tak ada satu pun cara untuk menjadi ibu sempurna, namun ada banyak cara untuk menjadi ibu yang baik._

.*.

Lift yang kutumpangi berhenti di lantai 9. Pintu terbuka, tak seorang pun keluar, kecuali aku. Di ujung lorong kulihat papan nama bertuliskan "Dreamlova" ditempelkan di dinding, tepat sebelum belokan yang mengarah pada pintu masuk kantor penerbit itu.

Bibirku mengurva, membentuk senyum. Dengan penuh semangat kutapaki koridor dengan kaki berbalut _heels_ putih berhak lima centi yang akan membawaku ke pintu impian.

Teringat kembali percakapanku dengan Ichigo, suamiku, saat sarapan tadi.

"Kau yakin ingin melakukannya?" Ichigo yang sudah siap dengan pakaian kerjanya; kemeja lengan panjang krem, celana panjang cokelat, dan dasi, sementara jasnya masih tersampir di kursi.

Aku memutar mata. "Aku sudah menjawab pertanyaan itu berkali-kali, dan sekarang pun aku akan memberimu jawaban yang sama. Aku yakin."

Dia menghela napas. Aku tahu dia setengah tak rela membiarkanku mengambil pekerjaan tetap. Alasannya adalah si kecil Nao yang masih berumur tiga tahun. Aku mengerti kekhawatirannya, dan aku pun merasakan hal yang sama. Tapi aku memiliki keyakinan pada putraku. Aku tahu Nao akan belajar mandiri sejak usia tiga tahun! Kenapa tidak?

Pintu kaca ganda di depanku memperlihatkan lobi kantor yang terlihat nyaman. Seketika aku merasa gugup. Sekali lagi kupandangi penampilanku. Kemeja putih lengan panjang berleher 'V', rok selutut berwarna hitam, serta _hobo bag_ hitam, kupilih untuk hari ini. Kesannya tak terlalu formal sehingga cocok untuk hari pertamaku. Saat berangkat tadi aku cukup percaya diri mengenakannya, tapi sekarang nyaliku sedikit ciut melihat wanita cantik yang duduk di belakang meja resepsionis.

Kutarik napas dalam, menguatkan diri untuk mendorong salah satu pintu kaca, dan masuk. Wanita cantik berambut ikal itu tersenyum menyambutku. Ia resepsionis yang ramah dengan senyum memikat. Ia berdiri mempersilakan aku masuk ke ruangan yang sejuk dan dilimpahi cahaya mentari pagi yang masuk dari jendela kaca.

"Kuchiki Rukia?" tanyanya hangat. "Ah, maaf. Maksud saya Kurosaki Rukia."

Aku mengangguk, masih dengan tingkah canggung. Mungkin karena keraguan yang kurasa semalam turut terbawa hingga pagi ini. Tadi, aku memang memberi jawaban begitu yakin kepada Ichigo, tapi sebenarnya aku masih meragu. Apakah keputusan ini benar? Lalu ketika resepsionis itu memanggilku dengan Kurosaki Rukia, kecanggunganku meningkat. Meski sudah menikah lebih dari empat tahun dengan Ichigo, namun aku masih belum terbiasa dipanggil dengan nama itu─paling tidak dalam dunia pekerjaan, karena sebelumnya aku selalu menggunakan nama gadisku, Kuchiki Rukia.

"Saya Matsumoto Rangiku, kita sering berbicara lewat telepon."

"Ah, Matsumoto-san. Senang berjumpa denganmu. Terima kasih untuk bantuanmu selama ini." Aku membungkuk penuh hormat. Ternyata wanita di depanku adalah orang yang sering berhubungan denganku lewat telepon dan media _online_ untuk membahas naskah.

Sebelumnya, aku memang sudah bekerja pada Dreamlova sebagai penulis artikel dan editor _freelance._ Karena kinerjaku dianggap memuaskan, Ukitake-san selaku pemilik dan direktur utama Dreamlova menawariku pekerjaan sebagai editor tetap di kantor mereka. Aku yang memang sejak dulu tertarik pada bekerja penuh waktu di sebuah penerbit langsung mengiakan tawaran itu. Bahkan sebelum aku sempat mendiskusikannya dengan suamiku, beruntung Ichigo memberiku izin─meski setengah hati. Itu pun setelah aku berjanji untuk tidak mengabaikan tanggung jawabku sebagai seorang ibu dan istri. Yah, aku yakin bisa mengatasinya, lagi pula sekarang Nao, putraku, berusia tiga tahun dan sudah mulai menapaki dunianya sendiri di _Playgroup._

"Tak perlu seformal itu, Rukia. Kita sudah lama berteman, bukan? Meski belum pernah bertemu."

Sikap bersahabat Rangiku membuat simpul kegugupan dalam diriku mengendur sedikit. "Tentu saja, Rangiku-san."

"Bagus." Rangiku tersenyum, kemudian melanjutkan, "Aku tahu kau ada janji dengan Ukitake-san, sayangnya beliau mendadak harus pergi keluar untuk meninjau percetakan pagi ini. Beliau akan kembali sebelum siang, kuharap kau tidak masalah menunggu."

Aku mengangguk. "Sama sekali tak masalah bagiku."

"Syukurlah kalau begitu. O ya, Ukitake-san menitipkan pesan untukmu, sebentar kuambilkan."

Saat berikutnya, Rangiku memberiku map kuning.

"Ada beberapa formulir yang perlu kau isi dan lengkapi. Kau bisa duduk di sana." Rangiku menunjuk meja di dekat jendela dengan dua kursi berhadapan, yang di atasnya terdapat sebuah vas mungil berisi setangkai mawar biru. Dan di atas meja itu juga sudah disediakan pulpen. "Aku harus mengerjakan beberapa pekerjaan dulu. Selamat mengisi."

Rangiku kembali ke mejanya. Wanita itu memang seperti yang kubayangkan, periang, enerjik, supel, dan seksi. Yah, wanita dengan bentuk tubuh seperti itu─berlekuk di tempat-tempat yang tepat─tidak bisa tidak dikatakan seksi. Intinya, Rangiku adalah orang yang membuatku merasa nyaman di dekatnya.

Aku melangkah ke meja, menarik kursi, menyampirkan tasku di sandaran kursi, dan duduk. Di luar jendela kulihat pemandangan Tokyo dari lantai 9. Gedung-gedung bertingkat dengan baliho bermacam bentuk yang ditulis dengan kanji maupun bahasa asing, lalu lintas kendaraan dan pejalan kaki, semua terlihat dinamis. Membayangkan diriku akan bekerja dengan _view_ seperti ini setiap hari membuatku girang. Kini aku tak hanya membaca atau melihat seorang wanita karir dari buku dan film, tapi bisa merasakan sendiri pengalaman itu. Kubuka map yang berisi formulir untuk calon karyawan. Kudapati tulisan rapi di atas kertas memo berwarna merah muda. Itu pasti pesan yang ditulis sendiri oleh Ukitake-san.

"Rukia, ini sekadar formalitas untuk arsip personalia kami. Aku tahu hasil kerjamu, kau sudah sangat membantu kami selama ini, dan sekarang kau akan memberi bantuan lebih banyak lagi. Selamat bergabung dengan Dreamlova!"

Pesan itu membuatku tersenyum. Kubayangkan Ukitake-san sendiri yang mengatakannya. Pria paruh baya itu sangat baik dan pengertian, aku senang bahwa dalam hitungan hari aku akan bekerja dalam tim yang dipimpinnya.

Aku baru selesai menuliskan nama ketika sebuah gelas di letakkan di depanku. Aku mendongak. Rangiku-san tersenyum padaku.

"Hanya teh hijau," ujar Rangiku.

"Kesukaanku."

"Aku tahu."

Aku tak ingat kapan memberitahunya minuman kesukaanku, yang jelas Rangiku mengingatnya, dan itu membuatku sangat senang. Belum sempat aku mengobrol lebih banyak dengan Rangiku, seseorang datang. Rangiku segera kembali ke meja kerjanya, meninggalkanku yang hanya sempat menggumamkan terima kasih.

Suara rendah percakapan disela dering telepon sesekali, tawa segar yang terdengar dari ruangan dalam diselingi kesibukan langkah sepatu. Sungguh kantor yang memiliki suasana kerja dinamis. Namun, jauh dari ketegangan. Mungkin akan sesekali harus bekejaran dengan tenggat waktu, tapi itu hanya akan menambah semangat kerja bukan membebaninya. Belum bekerja pun aku sudah dapat membayangkan diriku menjadi bagian tim. Menjadi salah satu pemberi ide pada awalnya, lalu seiring bertambahnya waktu menjadi pemegang kuasa untuk mengambil keputusan.

Pikiranku terbawa terbang oleh aroma sayup wangi bunga mawar yang melayang di udara. Jelas terbayang dalam khayal, aku menjadi bagian tim editor yang langsung bertanggung jawab terhadap Ukitake-san. Beliau yang langsung memeriksa pekerjaanku, menegurku jika melakukan kesalahan, dan menumpuki mejaku dengan naskah-naskah yang harus diedit. Tak lama aku juga diberi tanggung jawab untuk memilih naskah yang diterima untuk diterbitkan atau ditolak dan dikembalikan pada penulisnya.

Pengalaman demi pengalaman membuatku matang, prestasiku meningkat dengan cepat. Dalam waktu singgat aku sudah dipromosikan menjadi _chief editor_ yang mengepalai tim editor. Rasa percaya diri pun mengembang, sehingga aku berani untuk menyanggupi ketika diminta menjadi penanggung jawab utama majalah mingguan Dreamlova, InspiraDream.

Begitulah hidupku, dalam angan-angan, menjadi wanita karir dengan segudang kesibukan; menangani naskah-naskah fiksi maupun non-fiksi yang kebanyakan menjadi buku-buku _best seller,_ berurusan dengan para penulis yang memercayakan karya-karyanya diterbitkan di Dreamlova, rapat redaksi, jadwal janji temu. Beruntung, kedisiplinanku sudah terlatih sejak kecil sehingga aku mampu berperan sebagai istri yang baik bagi seorang jaksa wilayah, ibu yang perhatian dan dapat diandalkan bagi putra semata wayangku, Nao, serta seorang _chief editor_ andal.

Khayalku seakan nyata, aku sedang memimpin rapat di awal minggu untuk menentukan konten yang akan dimuat dalam InspiraDream minggu depan. InspiraDream adalah majalah mingguan untuk wanita modern. Tak hanya membahas _fashion, entertaiment, shooping,_ atau masalah percintaan, InspiraDream juga memuat berbagai informasi penting bagi para wanita modern. Tips dan trik dalam bekerja, sampai bagaimana membagi waktu antara pekerjaan dan kehidupan pribadi.

" _Mom's and Work_ , itu adalah tema kita minggu depan. Intinya, kita akan menulis mengenai seorang ibu yang bekerja _nine to five_ di kantor. Bagaimana dia membagi waktu di antara kesibukan di kantor dan tanggung jawab di rumah." Kalimat panjangku membuka rapat. Terlihat anggota timku masing-masing mulai berimajinasi.

"Ada yang punya usul mengenai model untuk cover depan?"

Ise langsung mengangkat tangan, gadis berkacamata itu memang selalu menjadi yang pertama dalam menyumbangkan ide. "Arisawa. Seorang presenter berita olahraga juga pelatih yoga, dia menikah enam tahun yang lalu dengan seorang pembalap, Abarai Renji. Dia melahirkan anak kembar; laki-laki dan perempuan tahun lalu."

Aku tahu nama yang disebutkan Ise, aku pun setuju jika wanita itu dimasukkan menjadi kandidat pengisi halaman depan. "Ada yang lain?" tanyaku. Beberapa anggota tim memberi masukan, hingga setidaknya ada lima orang dalam daftarku. Lalu pembahasan beralih ke konten-konten lain yang akan dimasukkan dalam majalah.

Setelah satu jam aku keluar dari ruang rapat dengan _notes_ yang dipenuhi tulisan tanganku. Aku terbiasa menulis sendiri catatan mengenai hasil rapat, meski asistenku sudah melakukannya untukku, bagiku menulisnya sendiri akan membuatku tidak melupakan mengenai hal-hal penting yang harus kulakukan. Di belakangku, Momo, asistenku mengekor sambil membacakan jadwal harianku. Ada pertemuan dengan salah satu klien hari ini, juga rapat dengan pihak penyelenggara bazaar buku yang akan diikuti Dreamlova akhir bulan ini, juga janji makan siang dengan Tatsuki─aku sangat bangga dengan kinerja asistenku yang bisa menghubungi Tatsuki dan membuat janji dengannya dalam waktu singkat, lalu sorenya harus mengecek _finishing_ beberapa naskah yang akan naik cetak bulan depan. Mendengar jadwalku yang padat, sepertinya hari ini aku akan terlambat sampai di rumah, bahkan mungkin saja aku tidak bisa menjemput Nao nanti sore di tempat penitipan anak. Jika begini aku terpaksa meminta suamiku yang menjemput Nao, atau jika dia tidak bisa juga, aku akan meminta saudara iparku, dan itu berarti nanti malam aku harus mampir ke rumah mertuaku untuk menjemput Nao. Tak masalah, lagi pula sudah lama aku tak bertemu keluarga suamiku.

Pagi merayap siang. Aku sudah duduk dalam ruang makan di rumah Abarai ditemani sang nyonya rumah dan si kembar Hikari dan Yuki, juga Akio, kakak si kembar. Melihat Akio hatiku berdesir, teringat pada Nao.

Sementara aku menghabiskan makan siang bersama model untuk cover depan majalahku, entah apa yang dilakukan putraku. Mungkin dia sedang bersama anak-anak lain di _playgroup_ , duduk di ruang makan, menyantap makan siang ditemani guru dan pengasuh. Nao pasti memilah makanannya, menyingkirkan brokoli atau paprika karena anak itu tak suka makan sayur. Ibu gurunya pasti tengah membujuknya untuk memakan sayur-sayuran itu. Sayangnya, guru malang itu tak akan berhasil dengan mudah, kecuali dia menceritakan tentang dongeng ikan mas yang sakit perut karena tidak mau makan sayur sambil menyuapi Nao makan. Harusnya, aku yang berada di posisi itu. Mendongeng dan menyuapi anakku agar dia mau makan. Tapi apa boleh buat. Seluruh siangku adalah milik Dreamlova. Hanya malam dan akhir pekanku lah yang menjadi hak sepenuhnya bagi keluargaku.

"Bagaimana rasanya menjadi ibu dari dua putra dan seorang putri?" Aku bertanya dengan santai pada Tatsuki yang tengah menggendong Yuki. Rencana awal aku hanya datang untuk perkenalan dan meminta waktunya untuk wawancara ekslusif, tapi nyatanya aku malah langsung mewawancarainya karena besok dia dan keluarga akan pergi ke Kyoto dan baru kembali dua minggu lagi.

"Menyenangkan. Selalu ada kehebohan yang terjadi, dan yang pasti rumah selalu ramai, apalagi kalau ayah mereka pulang." Tatsuki memandang anak-anaknya dengan penuh cinta. Orang yang melihatnya tak akan ragu bahwa dia sangat menyayangi ketiga anaknya. Bahkan ketika Akio merengek meminta perhatian, dia dengan sabar meladeni si sulung.

Aku merasa ditampar. Kucoba menggali ingatan kapan terakhir kali Nao merengek seperti itu. Nao memang bukan anak manja, tapi dulu sebelum aku bekerja dia tak akan berhenti meminta perhatian dariku. Segala kegiatan yang dilakukannya harus bersamaku, namun semenjak duniaku terbagi, Nao seolah mengerti. Dia bersikap sangat baik, menjadi anak yang begitu pintar, dan penurut, tak pernah bermanja lagi padaku bahkan di akhir pekan.

"Bagaimana dengan karirmu? Apakah kehadiran anak mengganggumu?" Kulanjutkan pertanyaan kedua.

"Sama sekali tidak. Sebenarnya, sejak setahun lalu aku hanya mengambil satu acara televisi, siaran langsung satu jam pagi hari sabtu dan minggu, dan hanya melatih yoga seminggu dua kali. Jadi, jadwalku tidak terlalu padat seperti dulu sehingga bisa fokus mengurus ketiga anakku juga suamiku. Dia itu bayi besar, kau tahu." Tatsuki berbisik di akhir kalimat.

"Siapa yang kau bilang bayi besar." Pria berambut merah muncul, aku mengenalinya sebagai Abarai Renji. Segera kuminta suami Tatsuki itu bergabung. Benar saja, kehadiran Renji membuat suasana menjadi ramai. Sekarang Tatsuki tidak hanya harus mengurus tiga anak, tapi empat.

Agaknya mereka keluarga yang bahagia. Senang betul menyaksikan mata mereka yang saling memandang penuh kasih. Seperti keluargaku. Ichigo pun memandangku seperti Renji memandang Tatsuki, penuh cinta.

Sebenarnya, aku pun istri dan ibu muda yang bahagia. Betapa tidak? Aku memiliki suami yang penuh pengertian terhadap istrinya. Aku punya anak yang lucu. Aku juga bisa beraktualisasi diri dengan baik, bekerja secara profesional di bidang yang kusukai.

Tapi jujurkah pernyataanku ini? Apakah benar Ichigo sudah menerima sepenuh hati pilihanku untuk bekerja? Ataukah dia hanya menghindari pertengkaran karena melihat kuatnya niatku?

Aku tak pernah bertanya lagi tentang hal itu kepada Ichigo. Kami nyaris tak pernah membahasnya. Lebih tepatnya, aku yang menghindari topik itu. Mungkin karena aku takut dia akan memintaku berhenti bekerja.

"Nao masih membutuhkan perhatian penuh ibunya. Jangan sampai ia kesepian, karena sebanyak apa pun teman yang dia miliki atau seberapa baik guru dan pengasuh di _playgroup_ , tak akan pernah mampu menggantikan sosok ibu bagi Nao."

Waktu itu tak terlalu kuhiraukan perkataan Ichigo. Aku hanya fokus pada argumenku agar mendapat izin bekerja. Aku lupa kalau suamiku pernah berada di posisi yang hampir sama dengan Nao, tapi situasi Ichigo lebih memprihatinkan. Suamiku kehilangan ibunya di usia belia. Dia tahu rasanya tumbuh tanpa seorang ibu, sehingga ia enggan untuk memberi Nao pengalaman yang sama, meskipun aku tak benar-benar pergi dari kehidupan anakku. Aku hanya bekerja dari jam 9 sampai 5 sore, atau lebih─jika ada pekerjaan mendesak yang memaksaku mengambil tambahan beberapa jam lagi. Terkadang aku pulang dari kantor dalam kondisi kehabisan tenaga, tak sanggup untuk sekadar mendengarkan cerita Nao tentang sekolahnya hari ini atau curhatan Ichigo tentang pekerjaannya. Di akhir pekan kuhabiskan seluruh waktuku bersama keluarga, tapi tak jarang pekerjaan rumah yang menumpuk membuatku sibuk seharian, dan beberapa kali aku pun harus pergi keluar kota untuk urusan kantor. Aku memang tak pergi secara harfiah dari kehidupan Nao, tapi aku tak lagi menjadi bagian penting dalam hari-harinya.

Ya, ya, tak pernah kudengar keluhan dari Nao, tapi kutemukan kerinduan yang merebak pada sepasang matanya yang berwarna madu seperti milik Ichigo. Sebagai seorang ibu yang sangat mencintainya, sungguh pilu rasanya, ketika mendapat telepon di sore hari dari guru Nao bahwa anakku dilarikan ke rumah sakit. Langsung aku marah kepada gurunya karena tidak menjaga anakku dengan baik, tapi Ichigo menahanku.

"Kesembuhan Nao yang utama," ujarnya.

Aku terisak di dada suamiku. Ya Tuhan! Apa yang sudah kuperbuat? Aku sudah melalaikan kewajiban utamaku. Aku seorang ibu yang tak mampu menjaga anaknya.

" _Kaa-san_."

Aku membayangkan suara Nao yang mengiba membuat tubuhku menggigil dengan perasaan berdosa. Dadaku bergelombang. Mataku panas.

" _Kaa-san,_ badan Nao sakit. _Kaa-san_ jangan ke mana-mana, temani Nao," pintanya mengiba.

Dihantui bayangan itu, seketika air mataku tak terbendung lagi. Menyadari bahwa inilah hasil kekerasan hatiku untuk meninggalkan Nao terlalu dini. Air mata itu mengaburkan huruf-huruf yang baru saja kutulis di atas formulir.

Ya Tuhan! Pikiranku terlalu jauh mengembara! Belum kumulai apa pun di kantor ini, kekhawatiran terhadap nasib Nao sudah menghantuiku. Mendadak kepalaku pening oleh garis-garis optik Victor Vasarely. Tanganku berkeringat dingin, dan pulpen yang kupegang bergetar di antara jemari.

Segera kututup map kuning yang berisi formulir calon karyawan. Aku mengusap air mata yang meleleh di pipi dengan sapu tangan yang kuambil dari kantong rok. Kesibukan kembali terdengar di sekitarku, beberapa orang baru saja melewati pintu kaca, dan terdengar suara langkah mendekat.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Rukia?"

Itu suara Rangiku. Wanita itu terdengar khawatir. Aku ingin berkilah, tapi mataku akan meneriakkan kebohonganku.

"Maaf, kurasa ... aku belum siap melakukan ini. Nao─" Aku menelan ludah. Rasanya alasan apa pun tak akan bisa mengurangi kekecewaan pihak Dreamlova padaku. Dan jika mereka ingin memutus kontrak denganku setelah ini, maka aku akan menerimanya. "Aku sungguh bodoh bukan, ada kesempatan bagus di depan mata, tapi aku malah mengacaukannya." Aku meringis. Sungguh, merelakan kesempatan bekerja secara penuh mengecewakanku. Tapi jika dibandingkan dengan apa yang mungkin dialami Nao, aku lebih baik menelan kekecewaan itu.

"Kau mengambil keputusan yang menurutmu tepat, Rukia. Ya kan?"

Aku mengangguk. Mencoba tersenyum meskipun sulit. "Aku akan menjelaskan sendiri pada Ukitake-san tentang hal ini," ujarku.

Senyum Rangiku yang memikat itu terkembang. "Kebetulan beliau akan tiba beberapa saat lagi. Lebih baik kau rapikan dirimu sebelum bertemu dengan Ukitake-san."

Satu jam kemudian aku melangkah keluar dari pintu depan Dreamlova. Langkahku cepat menuju lift. Kuarahkan langkahku ke stasiun. Aku ingin segera sampai di sekolah Nao dan menjemputnya. Kami akan pulang bersama, lalu aku akan memasak makanan kesukaan Nao dan Ichigo, juga membuat puding mangga. Aku akan meminta Ichigo pulang siang nanti untuk makan bersama kami, dan saat itu akan kukatakan padanya bahwa aku akan menunggu dua atau tiga tahun lagi untuk bekerja keluar rumah. Dia akan tercengang, tapi senang.

Sementara ini, aku akan tetap dengan rutinitasku semula, menjalani hari sebagai istri dan ibu, ditambah dengan kesibukan kecil membuat puluhan artikel dan mengedit naskah.

.*.

 _ **fin**_

.*.

Terima kasih sudah mampir untuk membaca fanfik ini. Sekaligus saya ingin meminta maaf karena belum akan mengupdate fanfik MC _western_ saya dalam waktu dekat. Yah, saya nggak bisa bilang alasannya dengan pasti. Saya hanya dihinggapi rasa malas yang begitu besar untuk mengetik lanjutan dua fanfik itu.

Banjarmasin, 20 Februari 2017

See ya,

Ann *-*


End file.
